


【DV】大家熟悉的GV男优维吉尔，下一部出演作品题材竟然是夫目前犯？！

by Fatek



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: DV, GV演员paro, M/M, Vibrators
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29423589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatek/pseuds/Fatek
Summary: DV情人节贺文，微博tag：红墓迷情30h
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 10





	【DV】大家熟悉的GV男优维吉尔，下一部出演作品题材竟然是夫目前犯？！

**Author's Note:**

> DV是有一定年龄差距的普通人兄弟，外貌方面可以代入3D5V。  
> 内含：直男式色情描写、路人道具X哥、公开场合做爱时候有人围观、关系很恶劣的DV、奇怪的搞笑语句和迷之温馨的题材、爹味中的爹味的维吉尔、角色OOC到甚至有点智障（我尽力了）  
> 别看标题很NTR，事实上是纯爱的。  
> （土下座.jpg）

《大家熟悉的GV男优维吉尔，下一部出演作品题材竟然是夫目前犯？！》这样的标题，在匿名版里盖起了高楼。楼里透露，为了表现出真实性，导演还把维吉尔的素人弟弟拉过来扮演他的丈夫。楼内的大家其乐融融，都挺高兴。  
维吉尔不高兴。

让我们把时间倒回到几天前。  
那天晚上，维吉尔走在回家的路上，看见风吹来一张零分卷子，他伸手一抓，自己亲弟弟但丁的名字赫然在目，顿时气结。要知道，在亲生父母撒手人寰的当下，是维吉尔每天打三份工，周末去GV现场卖屁股，含辛茹苦才把亲弟弟培养出个人形。这倒好，亲弟弟拿考零分来报答他。  
维吉尔咚咚咚上了楼，一脚踹开了但丁卧室门，看见但丁穿得跟个猫王似的站在床上弹吉他，一个黑色短发的小姑娘在边上起哄。  
但丁一回头，脸立马就黑了：“嘿老哥，给我点个人空间好吗，别随随便便进我屋！”  
“不好。”维吉尔硬邦邦地说，手一抖展开那份零分卷子，“先解释一下这件事但丁！再把你身上的那身衣服脱了！”  
但丁拽了拽衣领，满衣服的亮片晃得维吉尔气不打一处来：“不对，你先把你这身衣服脱了。”  
等但丁的猫王衣服终于被维吉尔扒下来，那姑娘早就溜之大吉了，留下但丁一个人面对暴怒的老哥。说真的，每当维吉尔这么生气的时候，但丁总想着要把他搞得更生气，他自己也不知道为什么。他只知道维吉尔一点也不爱他。  
维吉尔要是当了爸爸肯定是最烂的那一种，但丁充满恶意的想着，他独断专行又脾气坏，这也不让干那也不让干，还每次都仗着——  
“但丁，我每天工作供你上学不是让你天天吊儿郎当游手好闲的！”  
是的，钱、工作，两样但丁暂时得不到的东西，维吉尔仗着这两个原因作威作福，强迫但丁进行充满痛苦的学习和补课，甚至还有那恐怖的作业！但丁每次被按在桌子前写那狗屁不通的鬼画符的时候都会想象着，自己的狐朋狗友现在在夜店里蹦迪的场面。该死的独裁者！  
不过独裁者的统治怕是要在今晚终结了，前几天但丁答应了个片场打工，明天就能去拍戏。一想到自己的未来可以用星途坦荡来形容，连维吉尔现在的明讥暗讽都耐听了不少。  
维吉尔那边说够了，看但丁的样子也没听进去，只得叹了口气挥了挥手：“今天就早点睡觉吧，明天我还有工作要早起。”但丁心说明天开始我也是有工作的人了，就顺着话去睡觉了。

第二天，但丁为了整理头发起了个大早，换了一身红色皮风衣，把维吉尔留下的早饭热了热吃掉就出门了。片场导演一看见但丁来了很高兴，笑得甚至有点谄媚。当初就是他在大街上拉住但丁的，他当时问但丁长得这么好看对演戏有兴趣吗，还说但丁长得特像这个行业的一个名人，把但丁夸得心花怒放，想也没想就答应了。  
但丁问导演我该干点什么，有没有剧本什么的。导演说没有，我们这片子讲究现场发挥，你就把现场当你家，演个正常吃饭就行了。  
但丁不明所以地坐下了，面前是四人餐桌，周围都是白得晃眼的大灯和反光板。这时候他的侧对面坐下来一个人，没有脸。但丁有点奇怪，问他为什么没有脸，这人说因为我是路人，导演不让有脸。路人说哥们你别紧张，我们这一行对演技没那么高的要求，还说别着急，咱俩都是配角，主角在屋里换衣服，马上就出来。但丁就和路人在座位上等着主角。

过了一会侧门开了，维吉尔穿着个围裙从里面走了出来，目光正巧和但丁碰上了。两人先是一愣，但丁腾的一下从座上起身，差点把桌子掀翻。维吉尔大惊失色，一边双手遮住围裙一边往屋子里躲。  
“维吉尔你怎么在这！”/“但丁你给我滚出这里！”  
他俩刚要吵起来就被导演拦下了，维吉尔被拉到一边了解情况，得知来跑龙套这小子竟然是维吉尔的弟弟之后导演一拍手：“挺好的，开始演吧！”

但丁和维吉尔面对面坐着，维吉尔身边是那路人，三人有一搭没一搭地聊着天吃着饭，周围一圈摄影器材就看着他们在聊。过了一会但丁余光看见导演打了个手势，路人就哎呦一声把手里的勺子掉在了地上，把维吉尔吓得不轻。  
其实见到维吉尔之后但丁就觉得他今天怪怪的，首先维吉尔从来没说过他兼职当演员，其次但丁也从来没见过他演的作品。维吉尔看上去一点演戏天赋都没有，自从开拍就一直冷着脸硬梆梆地杵在那里，看上去挺辟邪的。  
但丁听见桌子底下有点声音，接着就是持续不停的嗡嗡声，维吉尔的脸顿时涨红了，他有些紧张地看向但丁，搞得但丁挺奇怪的。不过戏还得继续，但丁就得不明所以地和他扯着天气话题。  
桌子底下又传来扯胶带的声音，这回但丁坐不住了，打定主意要看看这路人在搞什么鬼，怎么捡个勺子费这么大劲。“但丁！”维吉尔突然大声叫住了他，“你觉得桌上这菜怎么样。”  
“挺不错的。”但丁停下来，如实说，  
“是我做的。”维吉尔勉强自己的脸做出一个不太扭曲的微笑，“我不知道你会来客串——啊。”  
他捂住了嘴，脸上露出了忍耐着什么的表情，眼眶有点发红，目光从但丁身上移开了。  
这时候路人从桌子底下爬出来了，手里拿着像是解锁汽车的遥控器似的玩意，被他随意地放到了桌子上。  
之后的这几分钟路人在餐桌上拉着但丁不住地聊地球气候问题，手上一直在摆弄着遥控器，旋钮左转一下右转一下，维吉尔就像开启了震动模式一样抖动不止。

导演说卡，这段可以，赶紧拍下一个场景。维吉尔扭头看向导演说：“导演我能不能——”  
“不能，你状态挺好的，继续保持。”  
于是一群人就扛着道具和摄影器材风风火火到了隔壁的客厅场景，维吉尔落在了最后面，正扶着墙慢慢地向前挪动，整个人好像要蜷成一团。但丁回头望见了，上前想要扶他。维吉尔甩开了他的手。  
“我自己能行。”他宣布，直了直腰板就往前走，转过了拐角处就噗通一声跪下了，但丁就又赶紧去搀。离得近，连维吉尔的细小的喘息声音都能听见，这让但丁心里觉得痒痒的，他说不出是因为什么。

下一个场景是在客厅里，但丁被导演按在沙发上看电视，导演要求他做出被电视吸引得不想看别处的感觉。于是但丁就假装电视上的情景剧超级精彩，耳朵还在听着身后维吉尔的低声呻吟和奇怪的嗡嗡声。  
他心里开始恨起维吉尔了。  
当然了，平日里的指手画脚不足以让他恨维吉尔，对他过高的要求也不能，什么事第一时间都想瞒着他的事也不能，不能让他随心所欲的事也不能。也许这些加起来就有可能了，不过比不上一点——  
维吉尔是他的哥哥。

但丁猛然回头，不顾导演拼命在打的手势，他向后看去。

他看见维吉尔正在被路人用按摩棒抽插屁股，阴茎上还缠着上个场景里被绑上的跳蛋。  
他穿着可笑的碎花围裙，下半身不剩一点布料，正趴在但丁背靠着的沙发边上不住地颤抖。他捂着嘴巴，口水和鼻涕糊在手上，眼睛望向但丁，里面闪烁着但丁从未见过的粉红色的光。  
路人一把捞过维吉尔，对着逼近的但丁说：“你不要过来啊！不要过来！再过来我就——”他又捞起另一根按摩棒，像银行劫匪拿刀挟持人质一样比在维吉尔的喉咙边。  
但丁好悬没笑场。  
路人好像也意识到了什么，为了挽回面子就把按摩棒一把捅进维吉尔嘴巴里，维吉尔干呕了起来。摄影现场人仰马翻一片混乱，导演破口大骂，刚要喊卡。但丁瞪了他一眼：“接着拍。”  
摄影师手忙脚乱给了但丁一个特写。  
但丁三步并作两步从导演手里抢过剧本，扫了几眼就丢回去了。题材是夫前犯。  
“你要对我老婆做什么！”但丁大喝。  
“啊？啊，啊！你不要过来，你想看你老婆在你面前被别的男人弄到高潮吗！”路人的反应很快，用膝盖把维吉尔的腿像螃蟹一样大打开，向镜头和但丁展示深嵌进他下体的按摩棒。  
但丁就停在那里，透过维吉尔的眼睛凝视着维吉尔。他问：“这些事情，你为什么一直不对我说呢？”  
维吉尔终于哭了，同时也射了出来，射得满地都是。他哭得很厉害，像小孩子一样一直在打嗝。  
路人在维吉尔的身后显然是被吓着了，居然松开了手。维吉尔踉踉跄跄，倒在了但丁怀里。  
“维吉尔你怎么样？”但丁在摄像机的盲角低声问道。他感觉到怀中的脑袋点点头。  
“该让片子有个结尾了，可以吗？”  
“嗯。”

但丁亲自指挥摄像机的机位，在他抚摸维吉尔的时候应该沿着手的轨迹拍摄。他告诉工作人员光线太亮了，应该调整一下反光板，深沉的阴影才能反衬皮肤的白皙。他在实地录音的基础上又在床上加了几个微型麦克风。  
一切都准备好了，维吉尔在床铺上等着他的弟弟。

但丁插入了维吉尔。

之后这部GV似乎在狂热者中间掀起了相当高的热潮，这么一个乱七八糟好似恶搞一样的作品里大家各取所需，可能有人真的看到了爱吧。  
事后，据传维吉尔与但丁的关系又闹僵了，不过好像又和好了。他们正沿着普通或者不普通的兄弟关系一路走下去，并且相当一部分人在期待着他们这对组合的新作。


End file.
